Sophia Trugnur
Sophia Trugnur is the daughter of Dedrik, and Vhaella Trugnur making her a member of House Trugnur. Sophia Trugnur has three siblings in the form of Dedrik, Adelhard, and Asgard of which the eldest child in the form of Dedrik is a powerful knight of Ulric of whom left the line of succession of House Trugnur in order to join the Knights of the White Wolf, while Adelhard stands as the heir of House Trugnur and in this position he holds control of the fortress of Mordentrag in preperation for taking control of House Trugnur, while finally Asgard is a priestess of Ulric where she works out of the Temple of Middenheim. Sophia Trugnur would be born the fourth child of her father lord Dedrik Trugnur the lord of House Trugnur and a powerful Duke within the State of Middenland and thus at the time of her birth she stood fourth in the line of succession behind her elder siblings for control of House Trugnur but as she was so far down the line of succession her potential was seen mainly in her marriage options. Sophia Trugnur would be betrothed to Roland Dollburg in a marriage arrangement that would end a conflict between the two houses over control of a small but potentially wealthy village that seperated their lands, and for Sophia this was a moment of happiness as she had heard positive things about Roland, but for Roland this was a terrible thing as his plans for Ostland had always worked around the positability of him marrying a local once there in order to secure further loyalty. Sophia Trugnur would arrive in Ostland shortly following the capture of the island by the forces of her betrothed in Roland Dullburg and arriving with a hundred of her fathers men and her cousin Brighard she would have a nice first meeting with her soon to be husband of whom showed his kindness and they shared nice conversations before he assisted her in settling in to her new home. History Sophia Trugnur would be born the fourth child of her father lord Dedrik Trugnur the lord of House Trugnur and a powerful Duke within the State of Middenland and thus at the time of her birth she stood fourth in the line of succession behind her elder siblings for control of House Trugnur but as she was so far down the line of succession her potential was seen mainly in her marriage options. Early History Betrothal Sophia Trugnur would be betrothed to Roland Dollburg in a marriage arrangement that would end a conflict between the two houses over control of a small but potentially wealthy village that seperated their lands, and for Sophia this was a moment of happiness as she had heard positive things about Roland, but for Roland this was a terrible thing as his plans for Ostland had always worked around the positability of him marrying a local once there in order to secure further loyalty. Invasion of Ostland Main Article : Middenland Invasion of Ostland Having become completely obsessed with the idea of taking control of the Chaos dominated island of Ostland following his journey there with his uncle it would be Roland Dollburg that would petition his father for control of a force to attack the island. Having secured his fathers support Roland would use his families wealth to gather a force to himself and created an alliance of which he would use to invade the Island of Ostland in a blitz assault which took control of the islands capital and lead to its formation as a principality of the the province of Middenland. Shortly following the capture of the city by his forces he would gain the loyalty of the powerful House Nagelburg even further when he slept with Ludwina Nagelburg and despite the fact that her eldest son was the same age as he was he enjoyed her company and publically took her as a concubine further cementing the loyalty of House Nagelburg. Remaining on Ostland Following the capture of Ostland Roland would remain on Ostland where he would become the governor of the region of which had become increasingly the point of much attention in the Imperium of Germania and now a very important and influential man he would found himself as the lord of House Dollburg of Ostland a cadet branch of the larger House Dollburg. Arrival of Sophia Sophia Trugnur would arrive in Ostland shortly following the capture of the island by the forces of her betrothed in Roland Dullburg and arriving with a hundred of her fathers men and her cousin Brighard she would have a nice first meeting with her soon to be husband of whom showed his kindness and they shared nice conversations before he assisted her in settling in to her new home. 'Family Members' Roland Dollburg Cover Front.jpg|Roland Dollburg - Husband|link=Roland Dollburg 'Relationships' Roland Dollburg Cover Front.jpg|Roland Dollburg - Lover|link=Roland Dollburg Category:People Category:People of Middenland Category:Human Category:Utogen Category:House Trugnur Category:House Dollburg